


The New King

by nerdyjedi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyjedi/pseuds/nerdyjedi
Summary: This story takes place a few weeks after The Hidden World.Its about my oc dragon,Dewdrop,an alpha Stormcutter.





	1. Chapter 1

Toothless and his new mate led all the Berkian dragons   
Far across the sea,finding their new home.Cloudjumper,his second in command flew beside him and asked politely,"How much farther,Toothless?"Toothless grinned tackily,"You will have to ask my mate here,that question."The light fury glanced back anf game him a 'really?'face.Cloudjumper chuckled."Dont tell me,the last time you went there,you laid goo goo eyes on her the whole flight."Toothless blushed and chuckled.He knew he was joking."Uhhh...maybe...yes."Cloudjumper chuckled as well,and sighed a bit sadly.Toothless noticed and said,"Dont worry,youll find someone,someday.I jnow you will."The wise stormcutter replied,"Thanks,Alpha."  
The time arrived when they arrived at the great waterfall,where they dove down and enterred the Hidden World.Every dragon gasped at the beauty of it.Everything was bright and colorful,even glowing.There were plenty of fishing spots as well.And other dragons.Toothless landed on his so-called "throne"(the pink glowy thing he sat on in the movie).While his dragons perched before the others who currently lived there."My friends.I have gatherred all of you here so we can all live in peace and security.No more threats of the human world,although half of us managed to bond and live with them.It has gotten to the point where I,myself was released to bring you all here.Yes,i know it is sad leaving our human riders behind (Cloudjumper lowers his head sadly,thinking of him leaving his friend of 20 years.)But those memories will live on,as we do as well."Then he released a powerful roar,in which everyone else joined in,beginning their new life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Serenity,slow down,what's wrong?"A large teal stormcutter asked.Serenity replied,"Dragons.New dragons,ones ive never seen before,Dewdrop."Dewdrop asked,"What were they doing?Did they seem dangerous?"Serenity replied,"No,at least not now.They seemed to follow a king of some sort."Dewdrop shook with anxiety and growled.A red with black stormcutter named Coalblaze walked bezide her and cooed,"Its okay,Dewdrop.Its okay.If there is a king out there,he wont hurt you,not this time."Lilac,a lilac stormcutter walked towards her alpha."That's right.They wont mess with us,not after last time."Dewdrop lifted her head."Thanks,guys.Ill go take a peak."Dewdrop walked towards a cliff and look.What she saw was amazing.Hundreds of new dragons.'They dont seem dangerous at all.They seem,friendly,in fact.'She turned to her clan."Okay,guys,lets go greet them."All the clanmembers lept from the ground and flew down to the lake where all the dragons were socializing.There,Dewdrop couldnt believe her eyes.Another stormcutter.He seems nice.She flew down and landed besides him."Hello,there."Cloudjumper bowed his head."Hello.The name is Cloudjumper.What's yours?""Dewdrop.Im an Alpha Stormcutter."Cloudjumper cocked his head surprised."Really?Ive never gotten to meet one of our kind with that status.Thats amazing!"Dewdrop blushed."Now i want you to meet my clan."She introduced him to her clan,and thats when Toothless landed besides them.Cloudjumper bowed to him a d so did the other dragons,except her clan.Toothless looked at her confused.Cloudjumper ehusperred to her,"Hes the king,you need to bow."Her clan did,and she didnt.She shook and her eyes narrowed and she growled to herself.He asks,"Dewdrop,are you ok?"Toothless walked up to her and says calmly,"Its alright,Dewdrop.I wont hurt you."Dewdrop screamed,"No!Not again!!!"She flew off,leaving her clanmembers behind.Serenity walked forward."Your magesty,please dont mind our Alpha Stormcutter. She was left...well,traumatized by our last king.She hasnt been emotionally the same."Toothless replied,"Its okay.I dont blame her,i mean a bunch of new dragons arrived at your home and who wouldnt be weirded out a bit?"Coalblaze just looked onto the nightfury with ease.'He seems,nice.Better than HIM.'Cloudjumper lifted himself into the air."I will talk to her.I have a feeling she can tell me."


	3. Chapter 3

Cloudjumper flew for over an hour searching for his new friend.As he searched,he saw something familiar.It was a giant dragon with a chain around one horn."You."He growled.As if the large Bewilderbeast heard him,he looked up into his direction.He looked,remorseful."Im sorry."Cloudjumper knew it was genuine and flew down to him."I forgive you.Now,have you seen a teal stormcutter around here?"The titan dragon sighed,"Yes,in fact she is hiding in the cave above us.She always avoids me, and for good reason too.Ibe apologized dozens of times and she hates me."Cloudjumper asked,"Why?Why does she hate you?"The Titan replied,"She will tell you im sure of it."And so Cloudjumper flew up to the cave,to see Dewdrop crying. "Dewdrop,are you alright?"Dewdrop lifted her head and poised herself as an Alpha would."How did you know i was here?Wait,HE told you."Cloudjumper nodded."Whats bothering you,Dewdrop,i know i just met you and l want to help you.""Really?""Yes."Dewdrop said,bluntly,"That dragkn who you just saw violated me,in more ways than one."Cloudjumper couldnt believe what he heard."He forcibly mated you?"Dewdrop replied,"Not technically.He used his mind control to make me do indicent things to him and myself.But the weird thing is,he had a human orderring him."Cloudjumper growled,"Drago."Dewdrop asked,"You knew him?"Cloudjumper explained about how he knew the giant and his wicked master and how toothless became the king af dragons.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont think i have ever seen so many new dragons in my life.Not that I mind.Oh,sorry,my names Dewdrop.I am a teal female stormcutter who has earned alpha status and have my own Stormcutter clan.Now let me introduce you to my clan members:This here is Serenity (Serene Stormcutter;from Titan Uprising game if you didnt know)."Hi,there."This red and black stormcutter is named Coalblaze. (Who turns to you and politely bows affectionately)Hes a little shy at first,but he'll come out of his shell when hes used to you.Now,this lilac stormcutter, is Lilac.She is brave and smart,and do not underestimate her.Trust me.Now,enough introductions.Let me tell you about our clan.We all survived tough trials thoughout our lives but it made us stronger.You will find out soon enough.Now,enjoy my story!(They all cock their heads ro the side and grin)


End file.
